Wolkvacht's fanfiction/Gastrokiss
Wolkvacht's Fanfiction/ Gastrokiss PROLOOG Het was een zonnige en warme dag als Shellos langs de struiken ging. Ze was op weg naar de rivier om te drinken. Plotseling kwam er een mens uit de struiken ze had van haar moeder gehoord hoe ze eruit zagen en wat voor vreemde Pokémon ze hadden. De mens schrok en murmelde iets wat ze niet kon horen en hij nam een rond voorwerp en gooide het tegen de grond. Er kwam een rode gloed die langzaam de vorm kreeg van een Pokémon dat op vier poten stond. Zoiets had Shellos nog nooit gezien! De Pokémon kwam nu helemaal tevoorschijn. Shellos kon haar ogen niet geloven. De vreemde Pokémon was gigantisch en had een vuurrode vacht, lange haren en een ongelooflijk grote bek met zo'n scherpe tanden dat ze een boom helemaal konden doorboren. Hij liet een kreet horen 'Arceeeenineeee!'. Shellos wist niet wat doen ze schudde even haar hoofd los en ze deed Water Pulse maar de Arcenine sprong hoog in de lucht boven haar hoofd en lande recht op haar. De Arcenine nam haar tussen zijn bek en Shellos werd helemaal door elkaar geschud ze werd tegen de boom gegooid. De mens kwam op haar afgelopen hij nam nog zo een rond voorwerp waar de Arcenine in zat en gooide het tegen haar hoofd. Toen werd alles zwart en verloor ze het bewustzijn. HOOFDSTUK 1 Shellos opende haar ogen en wende even aan het licht. Ze schrok, het gezicht van de mens staarse nar haar. Hij keek bezorgd naar haar en staarde even naar een wond in haar nek 'ik moet Arcenine leren wat zachter om te gaan met Pokémon die ik wil vangen' murmelde hij in zichzelf. De wond brandde in haar nek. De mens romelde wat in zijn rugtas die tegen een boom stond. Ze lag aan de oever van de rivier en wat verderop was er een kleine waterval. 'Verdorie ik ben vergeten super potions te kopen' hij haalde een kaart uit zij tas een staarde er even naar. 'Hmmm Petalburg city is te ver' zei hij 'En ik kan jouw niet lang alleen laten' voegde hij eraan toe terwijl hij snel even naar Shellos keek. De mens dacht even na en dan haalde hij weer zo een rond voorwerp tevoorschijn en gooide het tegen de grond aan. Weer had de rode gloed de vorm van een Pokémon dat op vier poten stond. Shellos kromp ineen van de schrik van die woeste Arcenine. Maar deze Pokémon was anders hij was een beetje kleiner en had een lange bruine vacht en lange snorharen die tot bijna op de grond kwamen. 'Stoutland! Stoutland!' Gromde het 'Stoutland, kun jij wat Oran berry's verzamelen?' Vroeg de mens hij draaide zijn rug terug naar Shellos en keek even naar de brandende wonde op haar nek. 'Stoutland wacht! Ik weet dat ze hier moeilijk te vinden zijn maar kun je alsjeblieft ook uitkijken voor Rawst Berry's?' De Stoutland knikte en rende weg het bos in, met zijn sierlijke lange haren in de wind. De mens hurkte weer voor Shellos en staarde naar haar wond. Een paar momenten zei hij niets. Hij sprong recht een liep naar een struik en zoekte even, dan trok hij er een groot blad eraf en vulde het met water uit te rivier. Hij hield het tegen haar mond en goot het erin. 'Wees niet bang kleintje het is schoon water' suste hij. Na een slok gedronken te hebben voelde Shellos zich stukken beter ze kon haar hoofd optillen en keek wat beter om zich heen er en zag achter zich een veld vol kleurijk bloemen er dartelde een beautifly vrolijk op en neer op zoek naar geschikte bloemen om nectar uit te halen. 'Stoutland, je bent terug!' Klonk het de trainer liep naar de rand van het bos en Stoutland liet bessen uit zijn bek in de handen van de trainer rollen. 'Bedankt Stoutland je hebt geweldig werk geleverd' zei de mens terwijl hij weer hetzelfde ronde voorwerp tevoorschijn haalde. Stoutland sprong vrolijk op en neer en verdween daarna in de ronde bal. De mens nam de bessen en liep naar Shellos 'hier neem deze dan zul je je beter voelen!' Shellos nam een hap van de eerste bes die ze nog niet kende. Hij smaakte erg lekker en het brandende gevoel van de wond verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. De andere bessen herkende ze wel. Noemde mensen ze Oran Berry's? Dat doet er nu niet toe dacht ze in zichzelf terwijl ze de bessen verslond. 'Voelt dat beter?' Vroeg de mens. 'Je zult vast moe zijn rust maar even uit!' Shellos merkte nu pas op hoe moe ze was en viel als een blok in slaap. HOOFDSTUK 2 Shellos werd wakker en geeuwde. Ze keek even slaperig rond, de zon kwam op en er klonk vrolijk gefluit van een groep Taillow die over de boomtoppen vlogen. Shellos stond op en zag de mens die haar eerder verzorgd had zijn rugtas inpakken.'Je bent waker!' Zei hij en hij liep naar het plekje waar Shellos lag. Hij nam vijf van die ronde voorwerpen een gooide ze één voor één de lucht in 'Tijd om met elkaar kennis te maken'! Vijf rode gloeden kwamen uit de voorwerpen ze herkende twee: Arcenine en Stoutland maar er waren ook drie ander gedaantes eentje stond net als de mens rechtop, nog en andere had een beetje de vorm van Taillow maar veel groter, van de laatste gedaante wist Shellos niets ze wist niet een iets van de vorm. Toen kwamen de Pokémon helemaal tevoorschijn, de Pokémon die rechtsstaat had warme kleuren, de Taillow-achtige Pokémon was wit en had vreemde figuren op zijn borst en van de laatste Pokémon had ze nog nooit iets van gehoord of gezien. Ze zagen er alle vijf sterk uit 'Ontmoet de laatste partner voor ons team!' Zei de mens. 'Wat? Die zwakkeling?!' Riep de Arcenine uit. 'Ik zweer het, dat ding is nutteloos! Ik heb ertegen gevochten en het kon niets!' Ging hij verder. Shellos voelde een zwaar gevoel in haar buik. 'Arcenine! Wat zeg je nou? Ze moet haar training nog afleggen en evolueren' zei de Stoutland terwijl hij met een zachte blik naar Shellos keek. Shellos staarde naar de andere leden van het team, de Pokémon met de warme kleuren keek recht voor zich uit zonder enige emotie op zijn gezicht, de Taillow-achtige Pokémon keek bezorgd naar Shellos. 'We zullen ons even voorstellen' ging de Stoutland verder 'Ik ben Stoutland, misschien wist je dat al.' Hij kwam dichterbij om zijn snuit op Shellos voorhoofd ge leggen. Terwijl hij dat deed fluisterde hij in haar oor 'Let maar niet op Arcenine, hij reageert zo op elke nieuwkome.' Hij snufelde aan Shellos en ze voelde de warme adem van de bruine Pokémon op zich. Toen de Stoutland achteruit ging schuifelde de Pokémon met de warme kleuren naar voor en bleef een paar seconden stil voor Shellos staan 'Ik ben Scrafty, pas maar op kleintje maak met niet boos ik ben misschien wel de kleinste maar wel de sterkste!' Zei hij toen hij naar achter ging. De Pokémon met het vreemdste uiterlijk van ze allemaal kwam naar voor en zei tegen Shellos 'Hoi welkom in het team ik ben Dragalge' Shellos leek Dragalge erg vriendelijk. 'Laat Scrafty maar bluffen ik krijg hem met een Sludge Bomb op de grond' knipoogde ze. De Pokémon met de vreemde figuren op zijn borst kwam nu ook naar voren hij aarzelde even 'eeeuh, hoi ik ben Togekiss ik ben de op jouw na nieuwste van het team en ik heb maar weinig ervaring maar Brandon is erg blij over mijn prestaties' dat laatste zei hij erg trots. 'Huh?' Zei Shellos 'wat is een Brandon?' Stoutland glimlachte even 'dat is Brandon' zei hij terwijl hij naar de mens keek 'wel we denken toch dat hij Brandon heet wat zo noemen andere mensen hem tenminste' zei de Dragalge 'oki doki!' Riep Brandon 'ik denk dat we maar weg gaan naar het Pokémon center.' Dan kunnen we Shellos laten zien wat het is om in een battle team te zitten' zei hij opgewonden 'keer terug iedereen' en hij nam een rond voorwerp en liet al de Pokémon erin verdwijnen. 'Jij moet nu ook erin' zei hij tegen Shellos. En voor ze het wist ging ze in een diepe slaap. HOOFDSTUK 3 Shellos werd wakker, ze zag Brandon en het team al klaar staan. Ze waren in een blauw-groene kamer 'hmmm is kijken' zei Brandon deze trainer heeft veel Dragon-type Pokémon dus jouw neem ik zeker Togekiss. 'Togekiiiiss!!' Klonk het blij 'deze Steelix kan makkelijk Togekiss neerhalen dus jouw neem ik ook Scrafty' Scrafty sprong in de lucht van vreugde 'Stoutland en Dragalge, jullie neem ik ook mee' Besliste Brandon. 'Oke Shellos, tijd om je te laten zien wat we kunnen!' Shellos was enorm blij om eindelijk te zien hoe deze Pokémon vochten. 'Hier gaan we dan!' En Brandon liet al de Pokémon terug keren. Shellos werd terug wakker ze stond naast Brandon in een arena en aan de andere kant stond een andere mens. 'Komaan Togekiss! Scrafty!' Brandon gooide twee ronde op de arena. Togekiss kwam sierlijk tevoorschijn en Scrafty liet een kreet horen. De tegenstander gooide ook twee ronde voorwerpen in de arena en twee Pokémon kwamen in de arena de eerste was lang en grijs 'Steelix!' Klonk het het was een lange grijze Pokémon 'Goooodraa' klonk de ander het was een slijmerige paarse Pokémon'. Brandon twijfelde even 'Zou hij mega-evolueren?' Mompelde Brandoen 'mega-evoluren?' Dacht Shellos, ze had geen flauw idee wat dat allemaal betekende maar ze was erg nieuwsgierig haar hart klopte in haar keel, zo zenuwachtig was ze. De tegenstader van Brandon had iets vreemd om haar arm ze duwde erop en rond de Steelix kwam een roze gloed, Shellos werd bijna omvergeblazen van de wind. De gloed ging weg en de wind ging gelijk liggen en de Steelix zag er nog sterker uit dan tevoren hij liet stenen rond zich zweven met een soort kracht. Hij lied de stenen rond zich krachtiger rond draaien en vuurde ze richting Togekiss maar Togekiss ontweek al de stenen, hij draaide sierlijk door de lucht 'Komaan togekiss Moonblast op die goodra' riep Brandon uit. Er kwam een lichtroze bol uit Togekiss zijn mond en vuurde die op Goodra af maar die hield de aanval tegen. 'Hah! Denk je dat je mijn tank van een Pokémon kunt verslaan met gewoon een super-effectieve aanval?' Lachte de tegenstander 'Wauw die is zeker getraind in special deffense, dan moet Stoutland daar voor zorgen' dacht Brandon hardop zodat Shellos het hoorde. 'Komaan Scraft Brick Break' riep Brandon 'gebruik Togekiss om dichtbij te komen' Scrafty sprong op de rug van Togekiss en hij maakte de Steelix duizelig door er met grote snelheid rond te vliegen 'Nu Scarfty!' Scartfy sprong op de duizelige Steelix en haalde hem met één hand op de grond. De Steelix kwam weer overeind maar was duidelijk erg verzwakt. 'Goodra gebruik Body Slam en hou die Togekiss op de grond!' Goodra sprong op Togekiss en hield hem op de grond 'komaan Steelix doe zoals we geoefend hebben' De Steelix sloeg met zijn staart op de grond en er kwam een hevige aardbeving. Togekiss, die normaal omhoog kon vliegen werd wild doorheen geschud terwijl de Goodra hem op de grond hield. Maar ook de Goodra liep hevige schade op 'o nee! Dit is niet goed' riep Brandon en dacht een paar seconden na 'Scarfty haal Goodra van Togekiss af Scrafty sprintte naar de Goodra en duwde hem van Togekiss af, Togekiss vloog snel omhoog 'snel doe Morning Sun' Terwijl Togekiss zijn HP aanvulde werd Scrafty door elkaar geschud door Goodra hij gooide hem tegen de muur van de arena en Scrafty kwam bewusteloos neer op de grond 'Nee Scarfty!' Brandon liet Scrafty in een rond voorwerp gaan en haalde en andere en gooide die op het strijdveld 'Go Stoutland!' Stoutland kwam op het veld en liet een strijdkreet horen 'Komaan neem wraak op Goodra doe Retaliate!' Stoutland sloeg de Goodra neer en beet hem hevig neer 'Goodra!' Riep de tegenstader terwijl ze zag hoe haar Pokémon bewusteloos werd geslagen door een laatste klap van Stoutland. De Goodra keerde terug van het strijd veld. Togekiss had een goed deel van zijn HP terug en was weer klaar om aan te vallen 'Komaan laten we die Steelix afmaken doe Aura Sphere!' Togekiss laadde een blauwe bol en vuurde die recht tegen de Steelix die bewusteloos op de grond bleef liggen, de tegenstander liet de Pokémon terugkeren het stond nu 3-2 voor Brandon maar hij wist dat hij zijn tegensdander niet mocht onderschatten en dat hij nog lang niet gewonnen had. Binnenkort